Beyond Battle City
by KanasuKarasu
Summary: A normal girl gets caught in the drama between elite duelists when she falls for a mysterious exchange student.
1. Seto's Admirer

_This is an A.R. fic. As such, there are some rather apparent deviations from the events of the show, namely the fact that these characters are college-aged throughout Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. Content warning for sexual situations._

* * *

"Kaiba!"

Seto heard the familiar voice as he walked down the stairs toward the courtyard. He smirked to himself but continued walking. Every lunch break, like clockwork, she would find him. He thought that she might give up trying if he was in a different area of the vast college campus every day, but she persisted. "Kaiba, wait—!" the girl called after him again. This time Seto put on an indifferent expression and turned to face her.

"You again?" he asked as she approached.

"Oh, um… Should I leave you alone?" Laveda asked worriedly. "I don't mean to bother you."

Seto shrugged. "It's all the same to me. What do you want?"

"I-I was just wondering…" Laveda spoke, blushing. "Would you maybe want to eat together today?"

"You ask as though we don't eat together every day."

"Umm… I just—it'd be rude to assume. I always feel like I'm bothering you…"

Seto shrugged again, not meeting her gaze.

"Um… I made you something," said Laveda timidly. Seto looked back at her, showing some interest. Laveda rummaged through her backpack and pulled out a stuffed toy sewn to resemble a duel monster. Seto stared.

"That…" he said, trailing off as he looked at it. He took it from her as he continued. "That is…the Blue Eyes White Dragon, isn't it?"

Laveda nodded, her face still red. "I made it for you," she repeated bashfully.

"The Blue Eyes is my favorite card in all of Duel Monsters. How did you know?"

Laveda blinked. "It-It is?"

"You mean you just picked it randomly?"

"No, not randomly! No… I visited your game shop a few days ago and I saw a picture of it! I thought it looked interesting, so I decided to make this."

"So that's how…" Seto spoke, still looking at the plush. "Wait, you were at my store?"

"Well, yeah… Someone told me you're always busy after classes because of that, so I wanted to go see. Is that bad?"

"So you're pretty much a real stalker?"

Laveda blushed and hung her head. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be weird."

"Too late for that."

"I-I should go!" Laveda said, rushing off before Seto could reply. He watched her leave, wanting to say something reassuring, but at a loss for words. His heart was racing. Obviously he liked the gift, and he didn't mind the "stalking". On the contrary, he quite liked the attention. Not that it was the first time a beautiful girl had ever had a crush on him, but there was something about Laveda… She just seemed so sweet and pure.

That night, Seto found that he could not stop thinking about her. The toy she had made for him carried with it her particular scent and as he lay in bed, half asleep, he couldn't help imagining her with him. How would she react if he invited her over? How would she react if he invited her to sit next to him on his bed? She clearly liked him, but he doubted she would be prepared for such a scenario, and it amused him to think of it. What would Laveda do if he took it even further…?

With these thoughts, Seto finally drifted off to sleep. In his dreams, he met her again. She acted like the same naive girl from his class, but he was different. He cornered her in a stairwell, and she looked up at him with wide eyes as he trapped her against the wall underneath the stairs. She clutched her books tightly against her large breasts, and they quickly became the only buffer between the two of them as Seto ran his hand along her thigh, under her skirt…

She dropped her books as he slid her panties off. With the books gone, he pressed his body against hers so she could feel his hard cock through his pants. The feel of her breasts against his chest was more than he could take, and he tore her shirt open with one hand as he unzipped his own pants with the other. He fucked her mercilessly in the stairwell, and her screams of pleasure echoed deafeningly.

When Seto awoke, his cock was still hard. He jerked off to thoughts of fucking Laveda throughout their college campus. What he wouldn't give to have her at his beck and call, ready to suck him off or take his cock inside her whenever and wherever he instructed.

After his sex dream about Laveda, Seto looked forward to watching the girl's awkward attempts at getting closer to him. He thought about inviting her over, or even cornering her in the stairwell like in his dream, but even though they were both in college, and even though she was a year older than him, it felt criminal to defile such a small girl with such a childlike infatuation, so he continued to simply tease her whenever they met.

After a short time, however, he began to see less of Laveda. She had stopped searching for him at lunchtime, and he took to occasionally wandering the halls himself, on the off chance he caught sight of her. He realized that he knew very little about her habits and what classes she took. One day, however, he happened to catch sight of her as she stepped out of a large lecture hall.

"Velasco!" he called out to her without thinking. She caught sight of him and blushed.

"Oh, Kaiba…" she said bashfully. "Hello."

"I haven't seen you lately," he said matter-of-factly, unsure what else to say.

"Yeah, I figured I'd give you a break so you could actually hear yourself think, for once."

 _No kidding,_ Seto thought privately. _You're being more standoffish than I've ever seen you._

"Right, well… I suppose I'll talk to you later, then," Seto said, feeling slightly irritated.

* * *

Rumors came to Seto about a transfer student from England. Apparently he stood out quite a bit, but the thing that caught Seto's attention was the fact that the new guy had been seen spending a lot of time with the Latina girl from the United States.

"Velasco—!"

Seto had spotted her outside one of the side entrances. She walked over to where he stood beside the wall of the building.

"Kaiba? What do you want?"

"I want to know about you and the new guy."

"Oh…" Laveda blushed. "You mean Bakura, right? He's in a lot of my classes. We have the same major."

"And?"

Laveda blinked, looking confused. "And…uh…I've talked to him a bit, and he seems really nice."

"Yeah, a lot of guys seem nice."

Laveda giggled.

" _What?_ " Seto snapped.

"It's funny to hear you say that, considering…"

"Considering what?" Seto prompted impatiently.

"Just considering the fact that you don't seem nice at all."

Seto stared at Laveda for a moment. Suddenly, Seto put his hands on either side of Laveda, against the wall behind her, trapping her.

"I'm not nice," he said simply, looking down at her.

Laveda looked up at him. "I don't believe you," she retorted evenly.

Seto lowered his arms. "Maybe you're right, but I won't be nice if this guy Bakura ends up hurting you in any way."

"Kaiba…"

"You can call me Seto, if you'd like," Seto spoke softly.

"Seto… Do you think maybe I should be wary of Bakura…? After all, you are abrasive and terse, but a good person where it counts."

Seto found himself breathing heavily. Laveda continued to look up at him with her large brown eyes. Her expression seemed so… _innocent_. She was wearing a very fashionable shirt with a slightly plunging neckline, but she had so much more chest than the average girl wearing it, and this was a perfect example of how her obliviousness made Seto want to protect her and fuck her right there against the wall at the same time.

Seto cleared his throat. "You should be wary of any man… including me," he said before walking away.

* * *

"Kaiba is acting so weird lately," Joey mused.

"Yeah, he seems more intense than usual, if that's even possible," Tristan added.

"Well, he has been putting in a lot of hours at his company since… _you know…_ " Téa spoke pointedly.

"Since what?" asked Joey, confused.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? Yugi asked curiously.

"Since Laveda started hanging around Bakura all the time," Téa explained as though it was obvious.

"Laveda who?"

"You mean the foreign girl who used to follow Kaiba around?"

"I got the impressions that that was a one-sided thing," said Yugi. "I didn't get the sense that Kaiba was very fond of her, that's for sure."

"That's because guys are idiots," said Téa. "No offense."

"Hey!" Joey protested.

"Some taken!" added Tristan.

"You know what I _mean,_ " Téa elaborated. "Guys are terrible at expressing themselves. Kaiba obviously liked Laveda, but he was too proud to show it. Now she's spending all her time with this other guy and he doesn't know how to deal with it other than throwing himself into his work."

"I think you're right," Yugi agreed contemplatively.

"Man, you guys are picking up on a lot of things I'm missing," said Joey, scratching his head.

"Well, _that's_ a given," said Téa, rolling her eyes.


	2. Yami Bakura

"Thank you for allowing me onboard, Seto."

The Battle City semifinals were to commence the next day on Seto's Battle Ship, and Seto had intervened to ensure Laveda could board with Bakura. It was strange, being face-to-face with Seto again, and it stirred some old feelings in her: feelings from back before she met Bakura, when she had a hopeless, girlish crush on the man in front of her now.

Seto said nothing, but poured a drink and handed it to Laveda. "You are still with Bakura," he spoke finally. It was more statement than question. Laveda nodded in reply and sipped her drink. It was stronger than she expected. Seto took a draught of his own and stared at Laveda with steely eyes.

"I-Is it okay for you to be drinking the night before a duel?" Laveda asked, faltering. Seto took another drink and spoke, "I'm not worried. None of the duelists stand a chance against my god card." Seto poured himself another drink. He brought it to his lips and paused. "No…I _am_ worried. I'm worried about you."

"Me? I don't understand."

"You…with him. I barely saw you at uni this year, and every time I have seen you, you've been with him. I'm not like Yugi… My entire life does not revolve around my _friends_ , but…" he paused, as though struggling to say something difficult or embarrassing. "But that doesn't change the fact that I would do almost anything for you."

Laveda felt her face flush slightly. "Seto, you've always acted like a brother to me. You're just being overprotective. Everything is fine between Bakura and me."

"If that's the case, then I have a condition for having you aboard during the semifinals."

"Condition…?"

"You sleep here, in my cabin."

"Seto…"

"Is that a problem? It shouldn't be, since I'm 'like a brother' to you, right?"

Laveda bit her lip and avoided eye-contact with Seto as she tried to imagine how Bakura would react to this.

"Laveda, it's all right. I'm not trying to torture you. You can sleep where you like. I just needed to confirm what I already knew." Seto finished his second drink and looked at Laveda with sad eyes. "Laveda…I know I've never said it—I've actively avoided saying it, in fact—but I…care about you. I just want you to be happy."

Laveda walked back to Bakura's cabin, Seto's words replaying in her mind. She had thought that Seto would be far too occupied with the Battle City tournament to pay any attention to her. She wasn't lying when she had pointed out that Seto had looked after her like an elder brother, but she was honestly surprised by his attentiveness even in the midst of his obsession with beating Yugi. Or was it just that obvious that Bakura was still not himself?

"How did it go?" Bakura inquired with some amusement in his tone after Laveda shut the cabin door behind her. "Are you to be forcibly removed from the craft, as was threatened?"

Laveda shook her head. "He said I can stay here, in your cabin."

Bakura raised his eyebrows in surprise. " _Really?_ I expected he'd drive a harder bargain. Perhaps insist you stay his cabin, or something… He's really letting you stay here?"

"It's not that surprising. Everyone must know that you and I are…together. He certainly knows."

"All the more reason for him to set conditions."

"Why? I don't understand."

Bakura smirked. "Your obliviousness is rather endearing. Seto Kaiba wants to fuck you, Laveda. Pretty desperately."

"Wh-What?!" Laveda stammered. "Th-That's not…" she felt her face flush and Bakura laughed.

"He's had an interest in you since before I transferred to your university."

"He… He would barely speak to me. He acted like I was annoying him most of the time."

"As I recall, he only opened up to you after I arrived. It's because you were smitten with me and he _finally_ realized he had competition."

Laveda was silent for several moments. "You're wrong," she spoke at last. "He thinks of me as a sister."

"Perhaps a sister he wants to fuck," Bakura said, still smirking. "After all, he wants what he can't have. You're _mine,_ and I wouldn't allow him to take you from me, even for one night."

"Bakura…"

He stood and walked over to where she stood by the door. "You are mine, aren't you?" he whispered, leaning in close. His earthy smell made Laveda light-headed and her knees felt weak as she nodded slowly. "But…you're still afraid of me, aren't you?"

"N-No…"

"Do not lie," he whispered dangerously, brushing his thumb lightly across her bottom lip. "You're shaking…" His breathing was heavy. "Why does it make me want you even more? Curious…"

It was curious. It was strange. This was not the same Bakura she loved. She _knew_ he was a monster, holding the one she loved captive inside his own body. But, all the same, her body felt like it was on fire whenever he touched her. She felt guilty for wanting him so badly. He was the monster, and he did scare her, terrified her, even, but…when he looked at her with his brown eyes, she thought she could see the real Bakura's gentleness, his _kindness…_ and Laveda longed for his touch…

"Bakura…" she breathed, looking into his eyes. She felt a hand close around her throat, tilting her head back slightly.

"I told you not to call me that, didn't I?" he murmured. "What should I do? You must learn _obedience_."

He dragged the fingertips of his free hand along her arm, then closed his hand tightly around her wrist. With his hands on her throat and her wrist, he effectively pinned her against the door of the suite. Laveda gasped softly and Bakura grinned wickedly.

"Already so taken aback…" he teased her. "I've barely begun to have my fun." The hand on her neck released her and traveled downward, unzipping the jacket that fit taut across Laveda's sizable chest. As he pulled the jacket off her shoulders, he ran his tongue across her collarbone and along her neck, breathing heavily as she felt his cock become increasingly stiff against her. She thought of it inside her and trembled with both fear and arousal. Bakura seemed to read her mind, because he said, "Not yet… Not until I feel you've _earned_ it."

With this, Bakura reached beneath Laveda's skirt and began rubbing her clit through her panties. "Already so wet," he observed as she concentrated on suppressing moans of pleasure. His finger suddenly pushed aside the fabric of her panties and pushed into her, provoking a irrepressible gasp from Laveda as she braced herself against the thin door behind her.

"Now…" whispered Bakura as he now worked two fingers inside her, "How did I tell you to address me?"

"M-Master!" she gasped, struggling to think clearly. She wanted his cock inside her. She couldn't help it… "Master…please…"

"I hope you're not thinking of asking me to fuck you," he said warningly, pulling his fingers out and teasing her clit once more. "You've hardly done anything to deserve it."

Laveda held her tongue but looked up at him pleadingly. Slowly, she sank to her knees in front of him and unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock and bringing it to her lips. She ran her tongue along the shaft of his cock before closing her lips around the head.

"That's better," he said, laying a hand on top of her head as she sucked him. His moans only turned her on more, and she grew more and more enthusiastic, half wanting him to start fucking her now soaking wet pussy and half wanting him to lose control right then and fill her mouth with cum.

Eventually, he pulled her head away by her hair. "Get up," he commanded breathlessly. "Get on the bed."

She obeyed, and Bakura followed. He wordlessly pushed her onto her back and she looked up at him leaning over her, her expression almost fearful. He pushed her shirt up and she pulled it off. She wore no bra underneath, and Bakura ran his tongue over one of her soft breasts as he pinned her wrists against the mattress.

"Master…" she moaned. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, wincing as it brushed his injured arm. Even in the heat of the moment, she couldn't help feeling worried. "Is it okay?" she asked before she could stop herself. Bakura laughed.

"I'd be more worried about yourself, were I you…" he advised ominously, bearing down on her with a sadistic anticipation. "You know I tend to get… _carried away._ "

Laveda's heart raced painfully. Could she even see him anymore, the _good_ Bakura, or was she fooling herself? Did this _thing_ inside him really want to hurt her? If he did, it was much too late for Laveda at this point. He had effectively created a _need_ in her, a chasm of desire that could only be filled by him and his aggressive technique.

He had pulled her skirt off and was fingering her once more and he ran his tongue over one of her nipples. Laveda's back arched as she started to writhe with pleasure. "Bakura!" she cried out before she could stop herself. He pulled his fingers out of her and slapped her so hard across the face that Laveda teared up.

"What did you say?" he growled. Laveda said nothing. " _Say it again._ "

"B-Bakura," she said. He slapped her again.

" _Who am I?_ "

"Master…" she whimpered, still aching to feel him inside her.

"Say it again."

"Master!"

At last, he thrust into her without warning, causing Laveda to shout in ecstasy. He moaned loudly, closing his eyes as pushed into her over and over, slowly but roughly. "Say it…again," he panted.

"Master!" she moaned, throwing her head back as the rhythm pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

" _I want everyone on this airship to hear you say it,_ " he demanded.

"Master!" she screamed, no longer holding back. "Master! Oh, God, _yes_ , Master…"

She repeated it over and over until she lost control and came on his thick cock. Shorty afterward, she felt his warm cum inside her, filling her.

In the immediate aftermath of their intimacy, the evil thing inside Bakura seemed to lose its hold on him, and Laveda had a few precious moments withthe _real_ Bakura. He held her, stroking her hair and staring lovingly into her eyes. At times like these, Laveda could believe that everything else was just a twisted nightmare, and she had woken up in the arms of someone who truly loved her.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he said softly, now running his thumb lightly across her cheek.

"It's okay," Laveda lied. "You didn't hurt me."

"I wish…I wish I wasn't like this."

"I know."

"I just don't know how to stop him," Bakura whispered darkly.

"I know," said Laveda, even more quietly. They never knew how to talk about it. They never knew how much the other Bakura remembered of their conversations. They didn't even know what it _was_.

"Laveda… _please_..."

She frowned. She knew what he was going to say. It was the same thing he said every time he came back to his senses. "Bakura, don't. I won't do it, so stop asking me to."

Bakura teared up. "Laveda, I couldn't stand it if I hurt you. Please, when we get off of this airship _please_ just leave me."

Laveda was crying now. "Can't we just be together right now?"

"Of course, Laveda," he conceded sadly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him.


	3. Kaiba vs Bakura

Laveda couldn't get to sleep. She kept mulling over Seto's words and Bakura's assessment of his supposed feelings for her. Eventually, Laveda sneaked out of the cabin she shared with Bakura and made her way to Seto's suite.

When she got to the door, she was surprised to find it unlocked. She pushed it gently open and saw Seto passed out, fully clothed, on top of the sheets. She noted the large amount of scotch that had been consumed since she left the room as she approached Seto tentatively.

Laveda shook Seto gently, but he was largely unresponsive. She lay beside him on the bed and watched his sleeping face. She was in danger of dozing off herself when Seto rolled over and put his arm around her in his sleep. "Laveda…" he muttered softly. Laveda blushed.

"S-Seto?" she whispered.

His arm pulled her closer against his warm body. So close, in fact, that Laveda could feel a distinct hardness through the fabric of his pants. "Seto, wake up!" she exclaimed, pushing against his chest.

"Laveda…?" Seto repeated vaguely as he came to, then, " _What—?!_ " He pushed her away from him, almost pushing her off the bed entirely in his surprise. " _What are you doing here?!_ "

Laveda sat up, blushing furiously. Seto pushed himself into a sitting position, but didn't bother trying to hide his erection. "I…" Laveda stammered, "Bakura fell asleep, and I… He said something about you, and I wanted to ask you…"

"Ask me what?"

"If you… If it was true that you…want to fuck me."

Seto's breathing became perceptibly heavier as he looked Laveda up and down. Laveda was suddenly very conscious of her attire: small cotton shorts and a silk top that proved to be more sheer than she realized, as a quick glance confirmed the prominence of her nipples. She crossed her arms over her chest, but this only served to press her breasts together to create more cleavage.

"Do you have any idea what it's like," Seto replied in a low, gravelly voice, "to wake up with you in my room, in that outfit, asking me if I want to fuck you? Do you even understand how this _looks?_ "

"I can leave if you want," Laveda said faintly, avoiding eye-contact.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Laveda heard his reply. "Do you think I want you to leave?" Laveda said nothing, still averting her gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Seto lean closer, the fingers of one hand beneath her chin, gently guiding her gaze toward him until she was looking him directly in the eye. "Tell me what I want, Laveda," he whispered. "Do I want you to leave?"

"No…?" Laveda guessed bashfully.

"What do I want?"

"You want to…fuck me."

"I want a lot more than that," he assured, his intense scrutiny causing Laveda's heart to flutter. Seto lowered his hand and pulled away. "Of course, you can do whatever _you_ want. But don't pretend you don't know what _I_ want."

"So, Laveda… You went back to Seto Kaiba, didn't you?"

Laveda had returned to Bakura's cabin only to find him awake upon her arrival. Needless to say, he was not pleased.

"I was only there to talk to him," Laveda replied.

"Please. Give me a bit more credit. Do you think that by now I cannot tell when you're lying to me about these…amatory matters?" Bakura's eyes narrowed. "That prideful _, greedy_ man laid hands on you _._ I _know_ it. I can _feel_ it." To Laveda's alarm, Bakura slammed a fist against the wall in his fury. "And he _will_ pay for this."

Laveda began to tremble almost imperceptibly and Bakura's expression softened slightly as his eyes met hers.

"Do not be concerned, Laveda. I don't blame _you_. I know this transitory period has been…rough, to say the least. But the fact remains that you are _mine._ You will always be mine, and Seto Kaiba must understand that he cannot touch _my woman_ and get away with it."

"It seems as though fate has allowed our confrontation, as I predicted, Seto Kaiba," Bakura spoke with a menacing smile.

"Fate?" repeated Kaiba. "You sound like Yugi Mutou. I don't believe in fairytales or fate. The semifinal matches are chosen randomly."

Bakura's eyes narrowed. "Then I consider myself lucky to have the chance to destroy you after you had the audacity to infringe on my territory."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kaiba spoke in a bored voice. "Still, it's nice to see you're not the same meek little _nobody_ who spent all his time with the other dweebs. It'll make winning this duel all the more satisfying."

"Don't play dumb with me!" Bakura growled. "You _will_ pay for what you did, and you will pay dearly."

"Yugi, do you have any idea what they're talking about?" Téa asked as she watched the exchange between the two duelists preparing for the first match of the semifinals.

Yami Yugi thought back to the sounds penetrating the walls of Kaiba's suite the previous night, but said nothing in response to Téa's query. Instead he merely shook his head, not taking his eyes away from Kaiba's inscrutable expression. Yami knew he was attempting to protect Laveda by feigning ignorance, but Bakura was not buying it.

As the game progressed, Bakura took the lead, continually referencing the inciting incident that had incurred his formidable wrath. To all but Yami, it seemed as though Kaiba would be defeated before ever getting the chance to summon his God card. Yami knew Kaiba too well, however, and saw through his strategy. A tactful remark here and there ensured Bakura's continued fury. Bakura was losing focus, putting everything into the force of the attack.

Before long, Bakura had, predictably, raised the stakes of the match by carrying it over into the Shadow Realm. Also predictably, Kaiba wrote it off as a parlor trick, retaining his trademark stubbornness. Kaiba's skepticism worked to his advantage in scenarios such as these, and Yami Yugi worried less for him or Bakura and more for Laveda. Regardless of the victor, she would most certainly suffer. Her expressions throughout the match made her fear apparent, and Yami watched her as often as the match itself.

"It's all over for you, Seto Kaiba!" Bakura declared, revealing a trap card that seemed to seal Kaiba's fate once and for all. "Now you will pay the ultimate price for interfering!"

"That's where you're wrong," Kaiba retorted evenly. "You've been so preoccupied with back at me for last night, you completely overlooked the card I laid face down _five turns ago._ "

"It will not make a difference! My trap card has already depleted your—!" Bakura stopped short as he realized Kaiba's life points remained unaffected. " _How—?!_ " Kaiba's trap summoned a monster with the ability to put a true end to the match, as Yami Yugi had predicted. It was all over, and Kaiba never even had to summon his god card. Yami looked at Laveda. She was nothing short of devastated.

"No! This cannot be! I cannot lose to _you!_ " Bakura protested in vain as his life points ran out. "Laveda! I swear to you, I will find a way back! When I do, I will make Seto Kaiba suffer!" With that, Bakura collapsed. The shadows dissipated, and Laveda ran to Bakura's limp form, tears in her eyes.


End file.
